Place to Be
by Mari B
Summary: Apenas outra história sobre cicatrizes. E sobre a pele por baixo delas. Songfic REESCRITA. SLASH. PG-13 pela linguagem. Hurt-comfort. SiriusxRemus / Spoilers: Half-blood prince.


**place to be**, por mari b. / angst-hurt/comfort-drama / pg-13 / originalmente concluída e publicada em janeiro de 2009 e devidamente reescrita e (não tão devidamente) revisada em fevereiro de 2011.

**avisos: **esta história contém slash/yaoi, onde a relação amorosa entre dois homens é explícita (exato! meninos que amam outros meninos) e se o tema não é de seu interesse ou se o mesmo se trata do maior absurdo já concebido desde a vez em que adão e eva comeram a maçã, ctrl+f4 é serventia da casa. chispa! / e para quem é adepto do puppyluv e deseja continuar: é tudo muito, muito, muito deprimente nessa fic, portanto, é preferível que não a leia se você já estiver pensando em suicídio ou saídas alternativas... e, sim, a história é escrita dessa maneira mesmo. no mais, boa leitura! =D

**disclaimer: **se as personagens do universo harry potter fossem minhas, só ron weasley seria hetero.

**Place to Be¹**

_"vois comme je lutte  
vois ce que je perds  
en sang et en eau"_**²**

Remus tem dezesseis anos.

Ele fita incessantes partículas de poeira que se formam na escuridão a seu redor — teve outro pesadelo —, mastiga o gosto de sal e ferrugem dentro de sua boca e o engole. _Não é_ a primeira vez e _não_ será a última, tão como o beijo que lhe foi roubado uma semana antes de chegar ali. Suas cicatrizes sob hálito morno.

Remus cheira à grama recém-cortada e a suor limpo, mas isso não interessa a ninguém. Enquanto suas narinas aspiram o ar frio de uma noite fria, seu olfato aguçado por instintos não-humanos assimila a mistura de cheiros comuns que são _quase_ como sabores para ele.

Terra molhada lá fora, paredes mofadas em estado avançado e páginas de livros antigos arrancadas no minúsculo cômodo interno anunciam que ele está em casa. Que está _seguro_ _agora_.

Ele espera durante cinco, quinze, trinta minutos acordado, mas compreende que _nada_ caminhará sorrateiramente até a sua cama esta noite, _nada_ brincará com os botões de seu pijama, _nada_ beijará suas pálpebras insistentemente até que elas se desgrudem, _nada_ o fará sussurrar pequenas maldições no escuro – sorrindo escondido.

Remus está só. Fingindo que estar só não é igual a ser solitário.

Quando seus pés tocam o impiedoso chão de mármore gelado e empoeirado, ele considera a hipótese de se deitar sobre os lençóis puídos, fechar os olhos âmbar e tentar outra vez, embora, no momento seguinte, o eco de seus passos pelo corredor estreito denuncie que o lobo optou por seguir o plano.

-  
**When I was younger, younger than before**

_Quando eu era mais jovem, mais jovem que antes_

**I never saw the truth hanging from the door**

_Nunca via a verdade pendurada na porta_  
-

No chão frio de um banheiro úmido, na maioria das vezes, você escolhe por desperdiçar minutos ao fitar as próprias pernas encolhidas, ou crava seus dentes nos próprios joelhos não se importando se estão limpos ou muito gelados. Você até opta por estender as próprias mãos diante dos olhos, sem acreditar que sejam suas.

Remus está habituado – já espera encontrar a poeira, a umidade e o lodo ou qualquer outro indício de abandono sujo. Está consciente de que seus pés descalços caminham pela imundice e não se importa. Porque nada ultimamente tem importado.

Ele tem dezesseis anos e aparenta ter vinte a mais. Ele tem dezesseis anos e seu pai está morto, enterrado. _Foi um acidente, foi inevitável_. Ele tem dezesseis anos e carrega consigo manchas sob os olhos e cicatrizes incuráveis. Ao menos, em sua maioria são _ainda_ cicatrizes apenas físicas.

Pois há sempre uma lâmina segura entre os dedos de sua mão direita e um braço pálido estendido sobre suas pernas. Ainda é surpreendente notar que aquele braço pálido estendido é o seu, e aquelas veias verde-arroxeadas são as suas.

_O que diabos você está fazendo?__,_ questiona aquela voz que muito lembra a voz de sua própria consciência e que, porém, é mais baixa e desafiadora, semelhante, ao que parece, a um rosnado de cachorro. Aquela voz que sempre o interrompe, que sempre o faz voltar dois anos atrás, quando sua mãe também está morta e enterrada e o espaçoso banheiro do dormitório masculino dos quartanistas grifinórios parece excessivamente claustrofóbico.

É a voz de Sirius, que muito lembra a voz de sua consciência, que muito se parece com um rosnado de cachorro, que muito o faz pensar no uivo de um lobisomem e que, agora, ele já não consegue mais distinguir ou descrever o que quer que seja. Não é (uma voz) agressiva e muito menos cautelosa, tentando impedir Remus de _seguir o plano_. O lobo, entretanto, preferiria que a voz estivesse carregada do choque barato e da patética empatia, carregada de pena. Porém, aquilo que lhe abre cortes profundos é a voz ferida e repleta de mágoa.

Remus tem a impressão de que Sirius está revivendo a última vez que pedira para Regulus insistir ao Chapéu Seletor para que não o pusesse na Sonserina. Sirius está exausto e decepcionado. Remus tem a impressão de que Sirius revive a experiência de estar lidando com um Black, de que Remus é como um Black _também_.

_Não. Não faça isso. Não precisa fazê-lo._

_O monstro mestiço e imundo dentro dele sabe, porém, que Remus nunca será como um Black: cuidadoso e astuto o suficiente para limpar a própria sujeira._

— Sim, eu preciso. Sim, eu preciso. — Remus sussurra para si mesmo, — Eu preciso. Eu preciso. Eu preciso. — como um mantra que ecoa e ecoa e ecoa pelas paredes.

E, então, volta ao ponto de partida: ele está novamente em seu banheiro, olhando fixamente para seu antebraço esbranquiçado e para as cicatrizes quase invisíveis, estrategicamente posicionadas abaixo de suas veias, abaixo de qualquer possibilidade de perder o controle. Algumas delas, por outro lado, parecem mais palpáveis que as outras: estiveram abertas mais de duas, três vezes. O lobo as encara e silenciosamente culpa a proximidade da lua-cheia.

Ele ouvira falar sobre o castigo, a fuga e as mutilações. Ele programara seu ritual desde antes, em outras madrugadas de insônia. Mas não foi a primeira vez e não seria a última, e os cortes nunca seriam profundos o suficiente.

-  
**And now I'm older see it face to face**

_E agora que estou mais velho eu a vejo cara a cara_

**And now I'm older gotta get up clean the place.**

_E agora que estou mais velho tenho que levantar e limpar este lugar._

Remus tem apenas vinte e um anos.

Está exausto como um velho, maltratado pelas noites insones e irremediavelmente ferido – como se toda noite fosse noite de lua-cheia. _Já estive pior_, ele declara abusando ainda do último fiapo de dignidade que lhe resta.

— Sinto falta da escola, sabe? — Ouve Sirius lamentar e sorri um sorriso cansado para o reflexo do rapaz no espelho do banheiro. — Sinto falta de _nós_. Nós _todos_.

Sirius tem os braços firmemente cruzados sobre o peito nu e cheira a chá de camomila e cigarros. Ele não encara o reflexo de Remus no espelho ou fita o teto ou os próprios pés. Ele apenas fecha os olhos cinzento-avermelhados e não nota quando o sorriso nos lábios do lobo se desmancha como farelos de bolo. _Ele sequer se importa_ _sequer se importa sequer se importa_.

— Não se preocupe, Pad, acabará em breve. Em breve, voltaremos a ser o que éramos. — Remus murmura sombrio enquanto a água corrente da torneira escorrega entre seus dedos.

_Em breve_, é o que diz. _Em breve_, assim mesmo, _bre-ve_, notando o quanto aquilo tudo soa como uma piada cruel.

A guerra, com urgência, o faz reaprender o significado das palavras: há muito elas deixaram de ter a mesma simplicidade de antes. "Seja cauteloso" é o seu único "eu te amo" ao acordar e "te vejo amanhã" é particularmente doloroso de ser dito.

_Acabará – breve – ser – o que éramos – antes _é como um sonho, um conto de fadas trouxa às avessas: _e foram felizes para sempre_.

— Não voltaremos a ser o que éramos. — Sirius sussurra e suas palavras estão sendo abafadas pelo som de seus passos pesados sobre o chão de madeira escura. Ele se aproxima de Remus e o segura pelos ombros, obrigando-o a se virar para ele, a olhá-lo nos olhos. Cinza no cobre, pela primeira vez após a última noite de lua-cheia. Há um brilho diferente nos olhos de Sirius que Remus tenta descrever mentalmente como _maníaco e obsessivo_, sem conseguir raciocinar de verdade enquanto os dedos frios do animago estão pousados na pele exposta de seus ombros. Aquele arrepio familiar é inevitável e o faz cerrar as pálpebras, sendo o primeiro a quebrar o contato visual.

— Estou preocupado com a sua saúde. Com você. — Sirius confessa.

— Eu _já estive pior._ — Com cautela, quebra também o contato físico entre ele e o amigo. Caminha para longe do pequeno banheiro e reprime um nó na garganta.

Sirius o segue até a sala de estar e, ao encará-lo, Remus permite-se notar o quão mais jovem ele aparenta ser – sem cicatrizes ou fios de cabelo esbranquiçados, apenas os mesmos velhos danos emocionais causados pela vida. Ele ainda parece possuir um pouco de seus dezesseis anos, daquela rebeldia desafiadora que ocasiona em uma inconseqüente fuga da casa de seus pais, e – Remus empertiga-se ao constatar – de seu corpo ainda emana a elegância natural e o persistente ar arrogante de um Black legítimo.

— Você está me _enlouquecendo_, Remus Lupin. — O animago resmunga _ou_ rosna a contragosto, Remus não sabe a diferença.

— Você sempre foi o suficientemente louco, Pad.

Sirius precisa apenas de três passos para que fiquem _próximos demais_. Remus usa a ponta da língua para sentir o corte em seu lábio inferior – um presente da noite como lobisomem no covil de Greyback – e sorve o gosto de ferrugem com o qual já está acostumado, sem ao menos ter consciência do que está fazendo. Ele implora que _não, não_ quando as mãos de Sirius pousam em seus quadris e o apertam em suas regiões sensíveis e o rosto do Black se afunda na curva de seu pescoço e os lábios do animago beijam os arranhões em sua pele.

— Apenas... não... me deixe.

**And I was green, greener than the hill**

_E eu era verde, mais verde que a colina._

**Where the flowers grew and the sun shone still**

_Onde_ _as flores cresciam e onde o sol ainda brilhava_

Ele ouvira falar sobre a fuga.

Talvez possa fazer o mesmo, talvez possa apenas _fugir_ dos braços ao redor de seus quadris e da perna displicentemente jogada sobre seu corpo. Talvez possa fugir da responsabilidade de ter Sirius ao seu lado em um momento como esse. Ambos cheiram a suor limpo dessa vez e, também, a uma mistura que bem conheciam: a de lágrimas, esperma e cigarros.

Remus pensa em como seria apenas _escapar_. Pensa que, anos atrás, teria sido _loucura_ imaginar inúmeras maneiras de abandonar Sirius. Mas Remus é jovem demais para desistir e está cansado demais para simplesmente partir. Ele ainda não compreende, entretanto, – e serão necessários 12 anos de espera para que compreenda – que, por mais que continue parado ali, ele tem partido todas as noites, sempre para cada vez mais distante.

— O que há de errado? — Sirius sonolento.

— Não há nada. — Sussurra. Olhos muito abertos que encaram a escuridão.

— Não pense em _qualquer besteira_. — Resmunga Sirius ao beijar-lhe os lábios com tamanha suavidade que o lobo consegue até mesmo esquecer o tipo de amantes que foram uma hora atrás.

Remus tem sabor de chocolate.

— Sabe que não faço mais _isso_. — Ele protesta – sem esforços para soar convincente.

— Então, o que há com você? — Agora Sirius parece finalmente estar impaciente.

— Não há _nada_, eu já disse. — Replica. — Você está mesmo enlouquecendo.

O silêncio, por um, cinco e dez segundos.

— Não. — Conclui. — Apenas me pergunto: em que momento, em meio a essa guerra, nós nos perdemos?

Remus talvez desconfie que tenha acontecido após a morte de Regulus, quando uma pequena parte do coração de Sirius se rompeu e Remus se desmanchou em pedaços junto dele. _Black. Black. Traidor._ Não faz idéia que Sirius desconfie do mesmo. Remus, entretanto, não se dá ao trabalho de responder àquela pergunta, não agora; ele apenas espera que Sirius não o abandone antes do fim.

**Now I'm darker than the deepest sea**

_Agora sou mais escuro que o oceano mais profundo_

**Just hand me down, give me a place to be.**

_Apenas me segure, me dê um lugar para estar._

_Mo-oo-ny._

Remus tem trinta e cinco anos.

Ele continua a encarar a penumbra, mastigando o gosto de _outro_ em sua boca, tateando no escuro em busca do corpo de _outro_, em busca do contorno dos lábios de _outro_. Não é o primeiro e não será o último – não desde o _um_ artigo no _Profeta Diário_ que, com letras garrafais, anunciava a fuga de Sirius Black da prisão de Azkaban.

No sonho: apenas Sirius e ele, deitados diante do grande lago feito de piche, sob o céu sem lua ou estrelas, e nada apesar de seus próprios contornos. Remus segura o queixo de Sirius em suas mãos, tentando focar seus olhos ainda-cinza-azulados. Eles são jovens e felizes, a despeito de toda a crueldade e danos causados pela guerra que está além dos portões do castelo, de sua fortaleza particular. Sirius sussurra qualquer coisa, displicente, charmoso, sonolento e rouco e Remus beija sua face com um sorriso brincalhão: testa, pálpebras, bochechas, ponta do nariz, descendo para o queixo enquanto suas mãos fazem o mesmo percurso para baixo até os ombros. Remus não sente mais medo...

Mas, de repente, é muito tarde e duas costelas quebradas o perfuram – nada que Pomfrey não possa consertar. Ele apenas está velho demais para se lembrar. Doze anos se passaram e ele _ainda_ não sabe como lidar com esta situação. Doze anos se passaram e todas as mágoas ainda são tão palpáveis como eram antes.

Durante toda a vida, ele ouve falar sobre o _castigo_, sobre a _escapatória_ e sobre _punições_. Nas grandes catedrais que costumava visitar com sua mãe, quando pequeno, ele ouvira falar sobre o _crime, _sobre o _pecado_ e sobre a _salvação_. Ele fora constantemente absorto pela beleza dos vitrais, porém, absorvera meia dúzia de palavras daquelas cujo os padres recitavam em seus sermões.

Remus cometera um crime, indiretamente – mas cometera. Seu amor por Sirius sempre fora genuíno. Ele acreditara todas as vezes, ao fechar os olhos ao som dos gemidos baixos do _outro_ e de seus próprios, sob o ritmo de seus quadris, que era Sirius quem o salvava, todas as vezes, do monstro que Remus não podia controlar. Por isso fechou os olhos, por isso ignorou. É também o responsável pelas mortes de James, Lily e Peter e se pergunta _por que não? Por que não morrer também?_

_Não acredite nisso. Não. Não você, não você, não você. Por favor, Remus, eu imploro. Mais do que ninguém, você sabe que eu nunca, _nunca_ faria... nunca faria... foi Peter. Moony, _acredite em mim.

Albus Dumbledore é um homem cheio de estratégias, embora Remus não consiga compreendê-las agora. Com certeza, está grato por uma oportunidade como aquela, mas a gratidão não impede que as lembranças ocasionadas por uma simples caminhada pelo corredor do castelo seja menos dolorosa.

_O que pensa que está fazendo?_ ele a escuta e sabe que pode encontrá-la no fundo de sua mente.

— É como deve ser. — Sussurra para lugar-nenhum, tranquilamente. — Não é certo todos estarem mortos e não é certo você estar foragido. A guerra... Não, não é certo. Não é certo que eu consiga me lembrar apenas de tragédias. Não acho que seja certo, hoje em dia, eu não conseguir me lembrar de como eram suas orelhas.³

Não é certo que eu tenha enlouquecido.

**And I was strong, strong in the sun**

_E eu era forte, forte sob o sol._

**I thought I'd see when day is done**

_Pensei que veria quando o dia chegasse ao fim_

— Eu _quis_ acreditar em você, eu _quis tanto, tanto_ acreditar em você. — Um nó na garganta o impedia de respirar calmamente.

— E não acreditou. — Diz a voz embargada do homem que, agora, não carrega mais o ar juvenil e displicente de antes e está exausto demais para se importar com a elegância natural ou inevitável arrogância de um legítimo Black.

— Eu sinto tanto, Sirius. _Tanto_. Todas as provas... as circunstâncias... — Remus atropela as palavras, enquanto suas mãos se apertam uma contra a outra em um gesto nervoso.

— Eu só... — Há um pequeno soluço abafado — eu só... precisei... _precisei_ que tivesse acreditado em mim.

Então aquilo já não é mais tão simples como pareceu ser ao reencontrá-lo n'A Casa dos Gritos. Remus foi capaz de perdoá-lo no instante em que pusera os olhos âmbar sobre os dele, porém, Remus agora sabe que sofrera menos danos diante de tudo. Sirius é quem foi deixado para trás e à mercê da loucura, por anos, _por doze anos_, pagando pelos erros de outra pessoa.

Remus se afunda na antiga poltrona esfarrapada – um dos poucos móveis na sala iluminada por um candelabro – e se distrai com correr dos ponteiros do relógio da parede oposta. Sirius talvez se pergunte se _tudo aquilo seria mais simples se eles fossem apenas bons amigos_. Remus se faz a mesma pergunta há anos.

O lobisomem não nota quando o outro homem se aproxima ao lado e estanca a poucos passos da poltrona puída. A ponta dos dedos de Sirius tocam em uma cicatriz em seu pescoço e fazem um lento percurso pelo seu rosto. Remus fecha os olhos, tão desacostumado a aquele tipo de contato. Sirius desce sua mão pelos ombros do lobo, curva-se até ficar cara a cara com o homem e o segura pelo pulso.

— Eu sinto muito por não ter estado aqui.

— Prometa-me uma coisa.

Remus está em casa agora – e _que se dane_ a gelada atmosfera da _mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black_. Seu rosto está submerso na curva do pescoço de Sirius, enquanto o abraço do outro envolve suas costelas e estômago, ambos em um emaranhado de lençóis brancos e pernas e pés.

_Sim_, ele está em _casa_ agora.

— _Qualquer_ _coisa_. — Ele sorri ao causar arrepios no outro, sussurrando contra sua pele daquela maneira obscena.

Com proposital lentidão, Sirius se move de maneira que possa encarar o amante. Não há provocação ou luxúria em seus olhos, como houvera minutos atrás. Sirius apenas aparenta estar muito cansado.

— Caso alguma coisa aconteça nessa guerra, — começa baixinho, com o queixo do lobo sob seus dedos. — me prometa que ficará bem, que seguirá em frente.

— Não diga besteiras. — A despeito do nó que se forma em sua garganta, Remus replica.

— Eu falo sério. — Sirius sorri sem forças. — Você sabe que farei o que for capaz para proteger Harry. _Qualquer coisa_. Não quero ser obrigado a me tornar um fantasma para cuidar de seus _assuntos inacabados_.

O ar agora está muito pesado e ele finalmente começa a sentir frio. Apesar do silêncio desconfortável, Remus respira fundo e, confiante, diz:

— Nada ruim vai acontecer, Sirius. _Nada_. Eu prometo.

Remus não sabe como cumprir promessas.

A única promessa que cumpre agora é a promessa que foi feita em silêncio: seguir em frente, seguir em frente ou ao mesmo _tentar_.

Passou-se um ano até que finalmente começasse a cumprir a palavra, embora não pudesse fazê-lo sem causar danos a si mesmo. Dora sente-se confusa e um pouco traída. Ela não compreende como alguém possa ser tão _danificado a ponto de fazer aquilo a si próprio_ – ela diria em uma das inúmeras discussões que travaram ao longo dos poucos meses após o casamento. Ela não compreende que, por mais que Remus se esforce, ele continua se perdendo – ou _se perdem_ dele.

Como água da torneira que escorre entre seus dedos, sem que possa controlá-la, Remus perdera tudo. Ele traça seu caminho por corredores escuros, sabendo que é covarde demais para chegar até o fim. _Covarde_. Sirius diria que _não_, diria que _é preciso coragem para continuar aqui_ e que Remus é corajoso o suficiente para continuar lutando agora, quando todo o resto se foi.

Os cortes nunca seriam profundos o suficiente.

**Now I'm weaker than the palest blue**

_Agora sou mais fraco que o mais pálido dos azuis_

**Oh, so weak in this need for you.**

_Oh, tão fraco desta necessidade de você._

— **FIM —**

**¹**_place to be_ é uma música do nick drake, faixa 02 do álbum _pink moon_ de 1972. a fic é resultado de uma mistura de nick drake, insônia, papel e caneta (por isso, não faz muito sentido);

**²**_veja a força com que luto / veja quanto eu perco / em sangue e lágrimas_, é _les yeux au ciel_, música de alex beaupain, interpretada pelo louis garrel em les chansons d'amour, filme de christophe honoré, lançado em 2007 (cof gay cof lindo cof);

**³**_nem lembro de como eram suas orelhas_ é basicamente tirado de _rejazz_, canção da regina spektor, faixa 02 do álbum 11:11 de 2001.

cá estava eu, sem nada mais importante para fazer além de dormir (coisa que o meu organismo naturalmente dispensa, diga-se de passagem), quando resolvi reler minhas antigas publicações e constatei que... bom: QUE LIXO! o resultado após tal constatação foi que eu resolvi reescrever algumas fics antigas e excluir algumas outras no processo. essa acabou entrando pro hall das reescritas (e ainda não revisadas) e, através da releitura da história, acabei concluindo que o meu imenso amor pelas cicatrizes do remus é antigo. tive que adicionar mais algumas (cicatrizes), né? sinceramente, não sei porque o chão do meu banheiro em 2009 me inspirou a escrever uma fic sobre auto-mutilação...

enfim! mantenho meus sinceros agradecimentos à _nate b. _(que agora é _natália b._), à _amenaske_ (que foi minha beta na primeira publicação da fic e sofreu com toda a minha escrita pobre e com a minha falta de nexo), à todas meninas do _twilight haters brasil_ que apoiaram a idéia (_anísio_-mesmo-não-sendo-uma-menina incluso) e, agora, adiciono também um MUITO obrigada de todo o coração a todo mundo que comentou na primeira vez (MESMO! os comentários lindos de vocês me deixaram muito saltitante) e à _lolisac _(que foi a docinho que me aturou falando de sirem nesses últimos tempos, thanks, baby 3).

reviews? :3


End file.
